dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fighting Legend: Goku/@comment-44031873-20191005153742
I completed the event 7 Times now, i see that some people cannot complete this event and I get that if this helps anyone that’s great here is the team I used I will list out problems the team has in the event and how to get over them. Please read all of this btw before starting and I do admit this team is a little on the expensive side for some folks but I am f2p as well, so yeah, but I will try to use cheaper teams to do it, some teams show promise but they fail at the last stage so yeah I’ll keep you updated Lead-LR ssj 1 gohan transforming Other units-Lr Ssj 4 goku,Lr SSJ Goku and Vegeta, Lr SSJ Goku and Vegeta (angel), Lr cell int type, f2p exchange goku and gohan Friend- Lr Ssj 1 gohan transforming So how I did it: So throughout the event the only supports you need are android 8, and Icarus (if you are lucky you can no item run as I did on my first try and 4 try) Stage one to six- Just super attack with Lr gohan, and exchange goku which I will refer to as ex goku, and also cell to build up defense Gogeta and Vegito absurd defense should keep them good for the while, also throughout the entirety of the event always keep SSJ4 goku on the second or third turn as he needs to super to raise his defense.If you get below the hp thresh hold it’s ok if Vegito and gogeta transform, also its ok if cell transforms, but do not transform gohan as you should keep building up defense until the last stage. Make sure you also never exchange goku with gohan, as the support goku will be much more useful than gohan. Stage 7- At this point you have 3 hard hitting agl units so it should be good, Vegito should take about 10 k per normal attack, and cell and ex goku should take double digits, the only problem here is gogeta you should try to get him to transform into gogeta but he will still take like 60k so you should support item him with defense that will save you. Use SSJ4 goku active here Stage 8- Now here is where I here people are getting spanked and I get that it is hard, with this team, cell, gohan, ex goku and Ssj 4 goku should take little damage maybe a like 100k to 200k on supers for SSJ4 goku or cell if not transformed. But Vegito may take a bit so try to use support items or make sure he transforms, gogeta will be your main damage try to get dokkan attack with him as it will be a huge help, also like I said get gogeta to transform, on this stage you should transform gohan to do some absurd damage and you should complete it also use cells active skill here as well if he is transformed and there ya go boom, no dupes of anyone here except ex goku which u should rainbow and eza